


Sign Of The Times

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, No Escape, Other, Oviposition (sort of), Restrained Sam Winchester, Semi Buried Alive, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People have been vanishing for a year in some woods by a small town.Trapped there, separated from Dean, Sam’s about to find out why.





	Sign Of The Times

**Author's Note:**

> There is no rescue in this story dear ones, so the ending is bleak.

Dean flips the TV off as he passes, and Sam tuts him.

“Gotta go, Sam,” his brother says. “Hunt’s not gonna take care of itself.”

“There’s more out there to worry about than just our kind of business,” Sam says. “Climate change, crop failures, unprecedented flooding…. Dean, you’re not worried at all?”

His brother backs them out of their parking space in front of their room and then onto the road. “I worry about things I can change.”

Sam sighs. “Everybody can do something. Everybody should.” He taps the dashboard meaningfully, and that draws him a sour look.

“What? You wanna cycle from place to place? Yeah, we can get rid of that poltergeist for you, ma’am. We’ll be there in four months.”

“Dean.”

“Sam. We’d done our fair share of saving the world. And even if we quit driving and gave up meat and recycled every damn thing we used, that just leaves the companies who pollute more in a day that the combined population of the States do in a year. Some fights…. You just can’t win.”

Sam thinks back to what some of the locals said, the farmers, the FWS lady in town were all saying. Nature was fighting back, make the adjustments that humans couldn’t or wouldn’t; animals getting more vicious, plants growing in weird places since the top soil was gone where they’d usually be…. There was just no guarantee that the outcome would be with their benefit in mind.

They don’t say much else until they reach the woods where a spate of disappearances has drawn little national attention, but caught theirs, and sounds like maybe there’s more there than trees and wildlife.

++

“Dean?”

Sam turns around slowly, confused as to how the hell he’s gotten so lost. His brother was right beside him he’s sure of that, but one second they’re together and then they’re not, and Sam feels like he’s all alone in this place.

Backtracking to where he thought he’d last seen Dean, or even to the car, has gotten him nowhere.

No, not true. Somehow it’s gotten him deeper into the woods, and he’s starting to feel like that’s not an accident.

He has a gun, and his angel blade, but all the same he feels vulnerable when it seems like the forest is watching him.

Crazy. 

But maybe not so, because there’s still the matter of the ten or so people who’ve disappeared in here over the past twelve months, with no explanation and no trace.

Whatever is going on, he just has to keep his head because sure as he’s looking for Dean, Dean will be looking for him, and it’ll take more than a possibly sentient forest to keep them apart.

That’s when he takes a step and instead of the forest floor, there’s nothing but air, and he tries to lean back but it’s too late.

He manages to cry out as he falls and then he hits something hard and everything goes dark.

++

When he wakes up, he’s kind of cold.

Not surprising since he’s apparently fallen into a big ass hole in the ground.

Groaning, Sam tries to push himself up, pretty certain nothing’s broken even if he’ll be a walking bruise by this time tomorrow, only to find he can’t.

He grunts as he’s suddenly snapped back down hard, and manages to raise his head enough to see, even in the meagre light, that there are roots and vines tangled over and around his body.

Fuck.

He’s pretty sure even if he’d fallen into this mess, it doesn’t explain how they’re currently wrapped around him, and in such a way that he’s pretty sure the purpose is to keep him trapped and still.

And now they’re moving.

Sam struggles, but that just makes then tighten around him, and to the point where it’s kind of hard to breathe, so he goes still, even when he can feel them cold and slimy on his skin.

He knows Dean’s got some kind of porn shoot just like this saved to his favourites, but then his brother’s just creepy and weird sometimes.

This...this is nowhere in any of Sam’s fantasies.

He whines in panic, as they slither up under his pants, towards places they definitely should not be. Movement to his right draws his focus, and there’s a fat tuber wriggling out of the dirt like a worm, squirming towards his head.

He barely has time to scream for Dean before they take him, the assault sudden, brutal, synchronised.

The ones in his pants do exactly what he’s afraid of; the thinnest pushes inside his dick, the other shoves itself into his ass.

The one near his head rams itself into his open mouth, choking off his cries for help.

The pain is nearly as bad as anything Sam’s ever experienced, like the roots haven’t figured out that his body can only stretch so far before there’s tearing and damage and blood, or maybe they don’t care.

Either way he convulses in agony, and from suffocating as the root in his mouth pushes down, down his throat, into his stomach and he can feel himself bulging.

And then something gushes into him through every entrance, and Sam chokes miserably before he passes out again.

++

He’s not sure it wasn’t all a bad dream when he finally wakes up.

There’s less light than before, so it must be nearly evening, which means he’s been down here for hours at least.

And Dean still hasn’t found him.

When he goes to sit up, Sam realises it was not a dream.

It’s a fucking nightmare and he’s living it.

He’s covered in dirt. The roots are still busy, slowly pushing mounds of it, black and cold, over his body, but he can see the undulations beneath it that explain it’s not the weight of the dirt alone preventing him from getting up.

And in the middle of it all is a swollen rise, and somehow he just knows….

That’s him. That’s his stomach.

Holy shit, what did they do to him?

Sam keens and struggles as the dirt gets piled up around his head but it doesn’t cover his face at least.

And it’s then he feels the sharp pain in his stomach, like a thousand splinters getting dug out of his flesh all at once.

He can’t look, but after a few moments he doesn’t have to. Tall thin stalks are winding, stretching their way upwards, tiny buds appearing along their length.

The pain is like a blanket settling over him, but despite the haze, he figures he knows now what happened to everybody else.

He just hopes that, somewhere else in this forest, it isn’t also happening to Dean.


End file.
